Le principe du triangle amoureux en quatre chapitres
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: Songfic/Oneshoot tellement romantique que j'ai vomi après les avoir écrites :D \\*TEXTES CORRIGÉS* /
1. Dit-leurs

**L'écriture de One Chobit man et la correction des deux autres fics me prends plus de temps que prévu a cause de problèmes de santé et d'une énorme insatisfaction de moi même et mes textes pourris TAT**

 **Ceci dit, après avoir écouté la chanson "Diles" de la chanteuse espagnole Malu , j'ai écris sans même y penser une scène un peu...euh, chaude? m'enfin plus que mes autres textes en tout cas xD**

 **Du coup voilà un moment que je qualifierais de "Tu va pas me croire, mais je marchais tranquillou et _oups_ j'ai glisser sur une songfic. ça a fait du yaoi...c'est fou,non?" **

**En espérant qu'elle soit agréable a lire et pas trop frustrante pour certaines ;)**

 **See you soon !**

* * *

 **Dit-leurs**

Noctis s'avança sans trop y penser,sachant pertinemment qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais ces sentiments était beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop présent pour ne pas les écouter. Ne pas les partager.

-" _Ils risquent de dire que c'est répugnant.._." Haleta Prompto en rougissant sous la vision qui s'offrait a lui. Ressemblant plus que jamais a un pauvre petit poussin face a un prédateur contre lequel il n'avait aucune défense.

Certainement... Ils risquaient aussi de dire que c'est un poison, un péché ou juste une mauvaise passade de leurs destins.

Qu'ils ne sont que deux amants interdit

Qu'il ferait de son ami un malheureux a vie

Mais qu'importe...

S'ils s'aiment,

Qu'importe.

Ils diraient peut-être aussi que cette histoire est déjà finie.

Qu'elle n'as jamais exister.

Qu'il est mauvais parce qu'il ne peux y résister, même en sachant ce que cela pourrais engendré.

Que ses "je t'aime" sont le fruit du néant et qu'un jour, il l'abandonnera sur sa route pour suivre sa destinée.

Oui, ils diraient sûrement qu'ils vivent une comédie,

Mais c'est faux .

De cela,Noctis était certain.

-" _Alors dit-leurs, que notre amour est grand comme l'univers_ " Répondit le prince en plongeant son regard azuré dans les yeux clair et effrayé du photographe. Puisque dans leurs cœurs débordent les sentiments,entre des ouragans de passion sans limite. " _Dit-leurs, que je vis ,je meurs pour te donner mon amour "_ Fini-il par lui souffler a l'oreille en se rapprochant encore.

Juste en se regardant ils se déchiffrent , se devinent

Entre caresse et promesse, ils construisent leurs palais

L'un est une médecine, une guérison, une couverture à sa solitude.

L'autre est un amant, un ami, un confident et la couleur dans cette terne réalité...

-" _Toi, tu es comme l'air de mon ciel "_ cria presque le blond en sentant son cœur marteler contre sa cage thoracique a l'écoute de cet aveu.

Et même si on les pointait du doigt ce ne sera jamais que des tentatives maladroite

Puisqu'ils voleront haut comme le vent. Dans l'immensité d'un nouveau firmament

Dites le a tous.

Qu'entre leurs sourires voilés, ils peuvent tout ce raconté

-" _Emmène-moi loin_ " le brun laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Lui laissant voir qu'il se reposait entièrement sur lui.

Il aurait tant voulut lui dire "Guéris mes blessures et partons quelque part où ce rêve sera éternel.

Où le désir consumera nos corps à petit feu"

-" _Dit-leurs, que notre amour est infini"_

Que quand tu m'embrasses le monde tombe en silence entre les ouragans de passions dévorantes

Dit-leurs que je vis, je meurs pour t'aimer

 _"Mon amour... Dit-leurs..._ "

s'exalta Prompto dans un souffle erratique, commençant à perdre pied sous les caresses.


	2. Ce que tu ne sais pas

**J'avais pas prévus d'écrire d'autres textes en mode songfics mais le fait est que trois chansons de la même chanteuse m'ont interpellés x) Donc ,merci bien mlle Malu d'avoir fait un album aux écris qui collent aussi bien a mes petits persos chéris de FFXV :D**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est donc le morceau "Lo que no sabes" qui est juste parfaite pour ma petite Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. De plus ,ça peut suivre le chapitre précédent et c'est toujours aussi dramatique xD**

 **Seeya, a la prochaine (qui seras de nouveau du Promtis)**

* * *

 **Ce que tu ne sais pas  
**

Mon amour, réveille toi

Dans ce sommeil éternel respirent les mots qui noient mon âme

Je sais, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas revu

Mais même aujourd'hui quand je t'observe dans le lointain, le temps semble s'arrêter.

J'aurais voulu te dire que je t'aime et qu'il n'existe personne comme toi

Malheureusement, le temps me manque,je le crains.

Mon doux rêveur, réveille toi

Cela fait longtemps que j'y pense

Essayant de calculer combien est grande ma chance de t'avoir connu

Mais je sais

Qu'un tel amour ne vit pas que de paroles

Que mes écrits ne réchaufferons jamais assez ton cœur.

Puisque la chance est une monnaie à double face

Et que je sens la lame de Thanatos sur ma gorge

Mon roi, réveille toi

Ce que tu ne sais pas

C'est que j'ai vu une lumière différente dans ton regard

Qu'il y a les traces d'un autre arôme sur ton âme

Et qu'a l'intérieur je me sens mourir

Quand tu me dis "mon aimée" comme si de rien n'était

Mon dieu, réveille toi

Entre les pages de ce froid ouvrage,

S'étalent mes paroles pour toujours

Et peut être qu'aujourd'hui ce seras à moi de me lamenter

Puisque je n'ai jamais été ici,

Puisque je n'ai jamais existé

et que je n'ai fait que t'espérer

C'est pour ça que je dois te dire...

Ce que tu ne sais pas

C'est que je connais la raison de ton retard

C'est que je le sais...

Que je t'ai vu être heureux dans d'autres bras

Que c'est l'absence qui a eu raison de notre histoire.

Ce que tu ne sais pas

C'est que je suis en train de penser a le taire pour toujours

Mais même ainsi, je ne pourrais jamais le cacher

Parce que tu ne sais pas à quel point

Tu ne peux pas savoir combien

Parce que je t'aime tellement

Que je ne pourrais jamais oublier

Noctis, mon prince réveille toi

Je ne sais si ces mots te parviendront

Mais sache que je t'aimerais éternellement

Que je t'espérerais sans répits

De grâce,

Réveille toi... Je t'attends


	3. Parle-moi

**C'est partit pour le derniers :D**

 **...J'aurais put l'appelé la trilogie des trois jours xD ça va me faire tellement de bien de retourné a mes fictions légères après ça ...**

 **Sur ce , je clôt le sujet du triangle amoureux sur un texte en POV de Prompto , le tout tiré de la chanson "Hablame" toujours de la même mlle Malu.**

 **Il ce peux que ce soit assez triste.**

 **J'avoue j'ai pleuré**

 **...mais en même temps je suis vraiment une grosse fragile ^^'**

 **J'espère ne pas trop blesser vos petit cœurs :3**

 **Seeya dans pas long ;)**

* * *

 **Parle moi**

Parle-moi, dit le moi a voix basse

Voyons si l'air se décale et tu me frôles de ton visage

Parle moi

Et que sorte de ta bouche que jamais tu ne l'as aimé

Peut-être pourrais-je enfin rêver ?

De caresser tes cheveux.

D'être tout près.

Parle-moi,

Raconte-moi ta vie et voyons si le monde cesse de tourner

Soi en sûr, je resterais à ton chevet

Éhéh...Oui je sais

Pendant que tu parleras, je t'observerais

Et je divaguerais sur tes lèvres

Mais je n'y peux rien...

Je rêve encore de revivre la proximité de ton parfum

Qui me libère et m'emprisonne,

Mélangeant chacun de nos soupirs

Qui me font fondre rien qu'en pensant a toi

Parle moi

Et dit moi ce que tu m'as fait

Puisque quand tu n'est pas là, même mon souffle part avec toi

Et si je te cherche, où que ce soit.

Je ne ressens même plus le froid

Tu as suivi la lumière de la lune...

Et moi, mon âme m'as quitter

Mais sans âme, tu vois bien que je ne sens rien,

Je ne suis plus rien de plus pour ta personne qui m'ensorcelle

Qu'un vague souvenir a occulté

Et je reste prostré dans ce rôle à voir les heures défilées

Si tôt reviens l'aube

Que de nouveau, on me demande

"Que fait tu seul ?"

Encore une fois...

Et moi, je pleure

Encore pour toi

Comme tu vois, ce qui t'a paru héroïque

Pour moi fut pure folie.

Mon chère,

Tu as volé mon souffle, rends le moi

Et peut-être pourrais-je prétendre t'effleurer

Même si je ne suis pas à ta hauteur

Donne-moi mon air et cesse de me tourmenter

Seulement, parle-moi de nouveau

Dit moi enfin ce que tu as fait à mon cœur

Parce que maintenant, que tu es absent,

Même ma respiration court après toi

Et si je continue à te chercher dans le froid, mon corps ne le ressent même pas

Toi, tu as suivi la lune, ta promise

Et moi, mon âme m'as quitter

Mais sans cette âme, comment sentir ?

Puisque c'est toi qui l'as animé

Et désormais,

Je suis prostré dans un coin a compté les heures et les jours

Depuis que l'aube est revenue

Et chaque jour, on me demande

"Que fait tu seul, encore ?"

Et encore, je pleure

Me rappelant que je ne t'ai plus

Parle-moi, je t'en supplie

Pourquoi as-tu suivie la lumière de la lune ?

Pourquoi moi, je reste ici ?

Sans âme, esseulée

Encore une fois...

Parle-moi,

Convaincs-moi que tout ça était vrais

Rien qu'une fois,

Parle-moi encore et dis moi

Dit le moi en face que j'y tire un trait

Et peut être pourrai-je de nouveau t'effleurer

Une dernière fois

Parle moi...


	4. Farwell

**Encore un :') Je crois que j'aime beaucoup la facilité de ce format.**

 **Et du coup,je suis forcé d'en changer le titre. Encore.**

 **Cette fois, rien a voir avec la chanson d'un quelconque artiste. C'est aux OST de FFXV que je m'attaque, et plus précisément a farwell.**

 **Je me suis dit qu'après des pov pour deux des protagonistes, il était fort peu aimable de ne pas laisser la parole a Noctis, sous prétexte que ma fiction exploite déjà bien assez le perso xD**

 **Donc, laissons l'ancien prince taciturne s'exprimer.**

 **(Et oui, c'est bien le roi barbu qui va parler :3)**

* * *

 **Farewell**

Les rayons de cette lune rougeoyante me rappellent ton adieu.

Ce matin où je me suis senti abandonné, alors que c'était moi qui t'avais laisser.

Je n'aurais de cesse de le ressasser.

Je n'ai pas vu tes efforts et j'ai passé outre ta souffrance.

Petit prince prétentieux est nombriliste que j'étais...

C'est vrai, je ne voulais plus te courir après.

Tu n'étais plus qu'un rêve vaporeux.

Le goût vague d'une pâtisserie sucré que l'on avait partagé,

L'instant brillant d'une rencontre au sommet d'une colline

Et nous deux, entourés de fleurs d'un bleu indescriptible.

Ce bleu que tu comparais a mes yeux...

Je me souviens t'avoir adoré.

Avoir admiré ta bravoure et ton humanité,

Et ce, depuis que ton regard a croisé le miens.

Luna, je te dois tout.

Je te dois la vie...

 **Mais** tout au fond de moi, je savais que tu voulais m'emporter.

J'ai lutté. Je me souviens même t'avoir tué dans un songe...

Et maintenant, je sais a quel point ces cauchemars sont réels.

Cette double personnalité ne t'a pas effrayé ?

A la place de me laisser, tu es revenue.

Plus forte et plus aimante.

Je ne connais plus grande loyauté, que celle que tu m'octroies.  
Si cette lune est la seule partie de toi que je peux observer en ce rêve,

Alors je périrais pour te rejoindre.

Ce que je laisse derrière moi n'a pas fini de me hanter.

Tu sais combien **je l'aime** ,

Combien ils me sont précieux...

Et si mon cœur ne t'appartient pas tout entier,

Prends l'offrande de ma vie comme compensation a cet affront.

Je jure de t'aimer aussi fort que la nuit que tu éclaires.

Après tout, qu'importe,

nous somment est resterons des astres...

C'est ce que je veux bien croire. Pour toi, ma promise.

Alors **pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.**

Puisque je ne peux plus te refuser...

Je ne peux pas te tourner le dos de nouveau.

Je quitte donc ce monde et laisse le soleil et son éclat,

raviver la joie de mon peuple.

Trop longtemps déjà, je les ai oubliés.

Ne pensant qu'a moi et au rôle qu'on m'a imposé.

Je voulais le fuir.

Je voulais te fuir...

Mais me voilà de nouveau en ce lieu de déchéance.

A toi, Luna.

A toi, papa.

A toi, mon royaume

A vous mes frères.

Je vous dois tout.

Je suis de retour, la tête haute.

Priant les dieux que ma sentence vous libères...


End file.
